One piece legacy: The Gathering pirate war part 17
Everyone, was waking up, after the long sleep, and Zozo scratched himself, and walked ahead, to the kitchen. Malk, was sleeping on the doors of the fridge, preventing anyone from taking food, and Wort was close to Malk, having his saliva all over Malk. Zozo, kept on walking, and saw the south bird. Indeed, it's head was pointed only south, and Zozo, decided to see what was outside. He walked outside, and saw a giant water fall, very close to the ship. He calmly walked back in, calmly found Tack, sleeping on a stack of hay, calmly lifted him in the air, and decided to wake him up, the calmest way Zozo could possibly do. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Tack, waking up, jumped out of the way, and opened the door. He saw the whirlpool, and walked back in, and looked at everyone. "WAKE UP, DEATH HAS COME!" Everyone, did wake up to the words of death, and Riker, waking up in hay in his hair, grumbled. He walked outm took a second, and walked back in, closing the door. "Well... That is much bigger then I thought. I think we should hurry, because if we don't... WE WILL ALL DIE!" Rangton, already awake, grabbed the helm. "I got this!" Rangton, proceeded to steer the ship west, and then, he steered complete east. Riker wanted to stop him, and saw what he was doing. Part of the water had a opening, and he was impressed. They could use that, to survive the water fall. Now, if only Rangton could steer there. - After an entire hour, the entire ship, with everyone on board, were at the top. They were on a cloud. The ship was smoothing safely, and Malk, was cracking beers. He threw some to people, and he lifted Rangton. "THANKS TO THIS MAN, WE SURVIVED!" Rangton, shook his head, but was pumping his fist in the air, yelling about how he was a victor. Tack, happy, decided to do what any pirate should do after something that scary. "PARTY!" Riker, backhanded slapped him. "No, we need to plan now." Riker sat down, and drank some beer, and spit it out. Everyone looked at him, and Riker shrugged. "I don't like beer." Everyone gathered, and Riker brought out a map, of Skypeia. It was a huge map, but it had enough to show the whole of Skypeia. "This is the best map we have, made by Nami. This is the whole of Skypeia, so, here is the plan. Benjamin will head to the Upper Yard, where the gold is. We shall head in with three teams. Here is how it is. If I don't mention you, you are worthless. Tack, Jakk, Nathan, Fea, Lok, Caramel, Christie, and I will head straight to it. Beta, Malk, Todo, The... Alpha squad or whatever, Zozo, Wort, Reck, Veeto, and Lester will head left, then charge where we will be. Lastly, Rangton, Oak, Taka, Ness, and the rest of you will go from behind, attacking there. Okay? We will do it all at the same time. Any questions or objections?" One Todo pirate raised his hand, and Riker looked at him. "Why not the right?" "That." He pointed, and everyone looked at a gigantic bean stalk. "Try going through that." Everyone conceded his point, and Riker saw a giant gate. It was closed, and a skypeian person was on top of it, smiling. He had no hair, and small wings, with robes. "Ahh, another guest! I love it! I REALLY DO!" He opened the gate, by pressing a button, and it lifted entirely. He was still smiling, and waved. "Have fun." Tack and Jakk waved back, and they went past. The skypeian was still waving, when he smirked, and ripped off his skin. It was wrappings, like a mummy, and he stood up. He looked down, and saw the real skypeian, dead. Chuckling to himself, looked down the ship that ignored him, and he grabbed a den den mushi. "Sir... We have guests... I love it... I really do... May I slaughter them all?" Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc